Reincarnate
by anime-freak201
Summary: One of our faverite characters is found dying in a clearing.... What will his sister and girlfriend do to save him? what is so special about the new guy botan introduced? Read to find out
1. meet Demoi

Disclaimer I own none of the original yu-yu-hakusho. However, I do own Caraina and Demoi, and my best friend and I both own Ukera.

Hiei's P.O.V.

As I lay there, I knew I was dying. I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. Everything was blurry and cold. So very cold. I heard people coming into the clearing I was lying in. I tried to get up to escape whatever demon had found me, but to no avail. I fell back down.

"Oh my God! Caraina! Get over here quick! Hiei hold on. We're going to help you," a familiar voice said.

"Ukera?" I asked uncertainly. "Yes, it's I. Caraina. Is he okay? Can you help him? Why are you shaking your head!" Ukera said.

"We're too late. I can't help him now. We're too late," Caraina whispered, as if to herself.

"NO! Caraina! We're not too late! Help him! Please... You've got to... I- I need him..." Ukera said.

"Hiei, I am so sorry. Maybe if I had been a little sooner," Caraina said.

"Ca-raina? C-can you do me a-a favor?" I asked

"Huh? Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Kill me. Finish his mission. Just finish me off," I said. Ukera took in a breath.

"But..."

"Just do it," I said.

"Right," Caraina said. I heard a sword unsheathe.

"NO! Caraina, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ukera screamed.

"Exactly what he wants me to do. He's suffering. I can't stand to see him like this. Let me get this over with. He's my little brother. Think how I feel," Caraina said.

Ukera sighed. "Fine, get it over with." I felt a sword go through my heart.

"Thank-you-Caraina," I said as my soul parted from my bloody body. 

Demoi's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street. No one was in sight. I was about 6'2" with black hair that was spiked about 4 inches in every way. I had well toned muscles and platinum colored eyes. I was 19, soon to be 20. At the age of 12, I had met up with Lord Koenma. He explained to me that I was the reincarnation of a powerful fire demon and told me that I still had all of his powers. All that did was confuse me, because he never told me whom I was the reincarnation of. It annoyed me not knowing. Haunting my every thought during the day, fights with so much blood shed. The dreams I had at night were even worse. People I know yet can't remember, every dream more frightening. Then there was this woman. This drop dead gorgeous woman. Perfect in every way. I knew not why these dreams haunted me. Only that they were somehow from my strange past that was unknown to me. The woman, nothing could have torn her from my past body. She had been madly in love with me, and I, her. Something had torn us apart though. I still hadn't figured that out. I was torn from my thoughts just then by running into someone.


	2. meet the gang

I don't own any of the original yyh characters. Caraina, Demoi, and Ukera I can claim though ...

Demoi's P.O.V

"Oops. Sorry," I said.

"Oh. It's okay," the woman said.

"Hi. My name's Demoi. What's yours?"

"Demoi? Oh, ah, sorry. Mine's Ukera. Nice to meet you."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime then Ukera," I said.

"Yeah, sure," she said, walking away.

I continued walking towards the park. I sat by the fountain and thought about the girl from my past...

Ukera's P.O.V.

I ran home as fast as I could. There was to be a spirit detective meeting there later on. My thoughts kept drifting to the young man I had run into earlier. Demoi... He was handsome. Tall, lean, and well toned. His eyes... They were beautiful. The most pure color of platinum I had ever seen. He reminded me of Hiei...No. Hiei is dead. He died. I was there. I watched. Tears began streaming down my face. I began running even faster. I ran into my house as fast as I could, but Yusuke saw me before I could get to my room.

"Ukera? What's the matter?" He asked.

"N-nothing. Choked sob I w-want H-Hiei back," I said, breaking into more violent sobs.

"Shhhh. Calm down. It's all right. It's all right," Yusuke said.

Demoi's P.O.V.

I was staring into the fountain when Botan came.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Nervous, but ready," I said.

Botan brought me to a rather large house. She knocked at the door and a stern woman that looked the same age as he answered the door.

"Who the fuck is this? A new recruit?" the woman asked.

"He's an old recruit in the form of a new one," Botan said cheerily.

The woman gave a quizzical look. "What the hell are you talking about? Whatever. Get in there. They're waiting for you," she said.

We went inside and Botan led me to the living room where I saw the woman I had run into earlier on the street. She was crying on the shoulder of a man a little younger than she was.

"Botan, help me. She came home crying. She still hasn't gotten over Hiei," the man said.

At that name, the woman began crying even harder.

"Is there anything wrong with her not being able to get over him? You don't realize how deep their love was. I didn't until he was gone," the woman who let us in said, walking into the room.

She went over to Ukera and pushed the man away. Then she put her arm around her and started whispering things into her ear. Ukera began to relax a little and stopped crying.

Botan began to introduce the people in the room. "The girl that was crying was Ukera. She's a fire demon and she's about 73 years old. The woman who let us in is Caraina. She is also a fire demon and she's about 294 years old. The man is Yusuke. He's about 39. I believe you've met Kuwabara and Kurama already. Girls and Yusuke, this is Demoi. He's a fire demon, 19 years old, and the reincarnation of Hiei." Ukera froze, Yusuke drew in a breath, and Caraina jumped up.

"Botan, you're kidding, right. Him? A reincarnation of Hiei? Hahahahahahaha! Oh, I get it. Joke's on us, right? Get out here Kurama! I know you're here!" Caraina yelled.

"Sorry to say, but it's the truth. Ask him something Hiei would know," Botan said.


	3. mind wars and the beginning

Disclaimer~ Again I do not own anything in this story except my original sayings and the characters Demoi, Caraina, and Ukera  
  
Demoi's P.O.V.  
  
"How many sisters do you have?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Where do I live?" Caraina asked.  
  
"How did I meet Hiei?" Ukera asked.  
  
"2, by a lake in the Makai, and... ummmmm... You stormed out of your house when your dad was being an ass... I think..." I said.  
  
I wasn't quite sure how I knew... I just did.  
  
"How... What did Ko-Enma do?" Ukera asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"He gave Hiei a new body. Within the next month he will be fully turned back into his true form. He will gradually change into the Hiei you all know," Botan said.  
  
Part of me felt so used, the other part was nothing short of overjoyed. I think that may have tipped me off that they weren't just kidding. This was for real. I wasn't just some average teenager. I was a human sacrifice.  
  
"Now Demoi... You're gonna have to evacuate your apartment and tell the landlord you're moving. Your best bet would to tell him yourself and we'll move your stuff in here."  
  
"What? But... I like where I live! Why do I have to move?" I asked.  
  
Botan gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's a long and painful process getting your body back. You knew that, too. Yet you still convinced Ko-Enma to do it. We can't risk people hearing you screaming. I'm sorry..." She said.  
  
"Ummm... Botan? Exactly what room is he gonna be staying in? There is almost no room here," Caraina said.  
  
"He'll be staying on the couch until he's transformed. After that, him and Ukera can decide on where he stays," Botan said.  
  
I was lost in my own mind during their conversation.  
  
The procedure to get his body back would be painful?  
  
' Of course, sissy. Did you think it would be the most pleasant experience you ever went through?'  
  
Who are you? I highly doubt you're my conscience.  
  
'Oh very good! A cookie for you! *Cold laughter* I am who you ere and still are. I am the cause of your nightmares. They were my life. I am the one who died for the humans, too weak to take care of themselves. I am all of this and more. Now I want my life back under my control. I want Ukera back.'  
  
Ukera? You did this all for her, didn't you?  
  
'Yes dip twit. Are there any problems there?'  
  
Ummm... Does the fact that you're making me forfeit my life count?  
  
'No'  
  
Then... No problems here.  
  
'Good.'  
  
"Dude, kid? Are you still alive?" Caraina asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh... Yeah," I said.  
  
"Good. Come on. Get goin' to your landlord. We're going to start getting' your stuff," Caraina said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," I said, running to the landlord's house.  
  
2 hours later  
  
I walked into the house they had me moving into. I walked into the living room and took off my shirt while collapsing on the couch. Yusuke must have heard me enter because he came running into the room as soon as I got on the couch.  
  
"Here's a blanket and pillow. Sorry that there isn't any rooms open for you to sleep in. If you need me I'll be in the room at the end of the hall," He said.  
  
"Thanks," I said falling asleep as soon as I lay down fully.  
  
Demoi's dream  
  
Someone was drilling a hole in my forehead. The pain was excruciating. Something was wrong though... I should be screaming from all the agony. It felt as if my head was being split open...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note~ And so it has begun. What's happening? Read on to find out. Please review.... 


	4. relief from a past love

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the original YYH characters

Caraina's P.O.V.

"About three hours after Demoi came back, an unholy screaming began in the living room. I went down to see what was happening to the kid. I didn't expect to see Ukera sitting in the armchair across from the couch covering her mouth and crying. The kid was clutching his forehead and issuing the ungodly noise. Ukera turned to me and spoke in a whisper.

"What's going on? What's happening to him?" she asked.

"His jagon is coming back, and his mind is warping to Hiei's. His voice might change as well." I answered.

Tears were streaming all over his face. Ukera walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek. The screaming immediately died down leaving Demoi's breathing rather harder than usually. Ukera turned to me. "I'll stay here with him for the night. Tomorrow I'll just sleep in," she said.

"Ukera… Are you sure?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Just o to sleep," Ukera said.

I left the living room and went back to sleep.

Ukera's P.O.V.

When Caraina left, I crawled onto the couch next to Demoi. I hoped this would help to end the screaming. The warmth of his body against mine was comforting in an odd way. I had needed to feel the warmth of a man's body against mine since Hiei had died. After about half an hour I could hardly hold my eyes open any longer, and fell into an easy sleep.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Caraina answered the door.

"Oh, hey Kurama. What's up?" She asked.

"How're the kid and Ukera doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up. Want to check?" Caraina asked.

"If you don't mind"

I didn't expect to see what I did. Ukera was lying in the couch in the kid's arms. Demoi had his arm around her waist, but he looked… different somehow. He never had a jagon! He must have begun to change… Ukera was smiling in her sleep. I owed the kid much for that miracle.

"How adorable! She's never going to live this down," Caraina said.

"Yes. Awkward, but adorable. It seems that she had fallen back in love," I said.

Caraina looked at Kurama, then back at the two on the couch. "I may just have my brother back, and his mate is finally back to normal," she said.

We went to her room after that.

Ukera's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Yusuke and Caraina staring at me. I stared back.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Comfortable?" Yusuke asked.

"Very. Really, what do you want?" I said.

"So he was the source of those ghastly shrieks last night? Man, I never thought he had it in him…" Yusuke said.

Demoi turned over in his sleep.

"So… Uh… When do you think he'll wake up?" Caraina asked.

"That depends on how soon we need or want him to get up," I said.

"Well, Botan and Koenma are coming here to see how fast he's changing. It was just a rough guess that it would take about a month. It could take more or less time than that," Caraina said.

"Okay then. I'll just wake him up now then," I said.

"You do that… We'll start on lunch…" Caraina said, dragging Yusuke to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wake up! Botan and Koenma will be here soon," I whispered into Demoi's ear.

Demoi groaned and opened his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't remember… I was half awake when they said why," I said, blushing.

Demoi started getting up, but then turned to me. "Exactly why were we sleeping on the same couch?"

"It's the only thing we found that could quiet your screaming without hurting you," I said.

"Ah… I see. Is that all?" he asked.

"Mostly. It might also have been the fact that you're the reincarnation of my mate. I don't know if that played a part init or not though…"

Caraina popped her head into the living room. "Food's done if the two of you are hungry," she said, and then left.

Demoi looked toward the doorway Caraina had been in, and then back at me. He held out his hand to help up. Reluctantly I grabbed his hand and followed him to the dining room.


End file.
